


A Guilty Secret

by nothfan



Category: Earth 2
Genre: None Sexual, Other, Spanking of an Adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Morgan is having nightmares and Bess finds a solution.





	A Guilty Secret

Title: A Guilty Secret

Author: Nothfan Fandom: Earth 2 Characters/Pairings: Morgan Martin/Yale

Summary: Morgan has nightmares and his wife Bess finds a solution. Word Count: 3152 Warnings/Ratings: / almost consensual spanking of an adult/

Morgan and Bess

A Guilty Secret

This was the forth night in a row that Beth Martin had been awoken by the cries and restlessness of her husband Morgan. She gently shook him by the arm to wake him fully.

“What, what’s wrong Bess? Is it Grendlers? Are we being attacked?” Morgan said as his levels of agitation grew.

Bess did her best to calm him down; she slipped an arm around his neck and eased his head onto her shoulder. They lay back down under the covers and Bess ran a comforting hand through her husband’s hair.

“It was another nightmare Morgan; can you tell me what it was about? Talking might help. I know it’s hard for you, adjusting to living off world.”

M organ wished that all that was troubling him was being ill at ease over this new situation they found themselves in. Morgan was born and raised on the stations, a bureaucrat. Being stranded off world on an alien planet surrounded by hostile species, well that was more than enough to give his sleepless night. How he wished that was the cause of his nightmares.

Morgan gave a sigh that came out sounding more like a whimper, “I can’t tell you Bess. I can’t tell anyone.”

Years of marriage told Bess that meant that Morgan had something to get off his chest. Something he was ashamed of usually. It also meant that she would have to coax it out of him, whatever “it” was. The last time it was because he had been passed over for a promotion and he’d kept the news from her for several weeks. This time Bess couldn’t think what the matter could be, if it wasn’t Morgan’s general fears of living off world.

“If you don’t tell me what’s the matter sweetheart I can’t help you?” 

“You can’t help me Bess, nobody can help me. I’ve done something terrible and if anyone finds out. I’m afraid of what will happen. 

Bess knew her husband wasn’t a strong man; she was the strong one in their marriage. But she had never heard him sound so terrified before.

"How long can you go on not sleeping and having nightmares every night Honey? Whatever it is you’ve done, we’ll deal with it together. I’ll always stick by you, you know that Morgan.” Bess said as he kissed his forehead gently. 

“I’ll tell you Bess but promise me you won’t tell the others? They can’t know, Ok?” Morgan said as he shuffled upright.

“Just tell me, you’ll feel better then.” Bess said.

Hesitantly and with no eye contact he became to speak.” It was during the evacuation of the ship, you know I told you that I accidentally detached the escape pod. That I didn’t intend to leave without waiting for anyone else?”

Morgan broke off speaking and glanced at Bess, would he see revulsion in her eyes. Now that she knew what he’d done.

Bess gave him a small exasperated smile,” I was there Morgan. I know what happened. You did it for me?”

“Well yes, of cause Bess. I had to save you. But I was scared too, I was scared and I panicked and closed the doors.” 

“You need to tell the group what you did.” 

“No! No. Bess you said you’d keep my secret and you’ve not told them so far. Why now? Please Bess I can’t do it.” Morgan whined.

“Living with this secret is making your life miserable, and you’re sorry that you did it. We’ll make them understand. You have to own-up for your own sanity Morgan.” 

“Couldn’t we wait a while longer, maybe I’ll stop feeling guilty and I won’t need to own up Bess.” Morgan wheedled.

“I know you to well honey, it’s not going to get better until you tell everyone what happened.”

Morgan flopped back onto his pillow, “They’ll banish us from the group and we’ll have to fend for ourselves.” He complained.

“Well I’m an off world gal and I’ll take care of you if it comes to that sweetie, so don’t worry.” 

“Ooh Bess, this is such a bad idea, I just know it.” Morgan said as he pulled the covers over his head.

Each evening when they set up camp it was the companion’s habit to gather around the fire. They would discuss the day’s journey and any plans for the next day. It was also a time to socialize and just relax. A very reluctant Morgan Martin joined the group and sat close to his wife. They sat and listened to the easy chatter going on around them. Bess was waiting for a suitable moment to present itself. She waited until the two children True and Ully had been put to bed. And then nudged Morgan to speak up. He was reluctant so she spoke up for him.

“Morgan has something he needs to tell the group.” she said in a raised voice. And she felt him shrink against her as all eyes turned towards him.

The seconds ticked by before Morgan finally raised his eyes to the rest of the Eden group. 

“Tell them what happened on the ship Morgan.” Bess gently prompted.

Falteringly Morgan recounted what had happened as the ship was being evacuated.

As soon as he’d finished speaking Bess jumped in.

“He’s very sorry for what he did, aren’t you?” she prompted.

“Yes, Yes, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to leave before the pod was full, I panicked.” 

Everyone seemed to have their own opinion at this piece of news and talk escalated loudly. Bess and Morgan sat in silence waiting to hear what their fate would be.

John Danziger shouted over all the noise to get everyone’s attention and when things quieted down turned to Devon Adair. She was the Eden Party’s project leader now that Captain O’Neill was dead. 

Devon turned to the Martins, not sure how to receive the confession.

“We’ve been on the planet several weeks, why are you telling us this now?” She asked.

Bess was about to answer for them but Devon help up a restraining hand.

“I’d like to hear what Morgan has to say.” She added.

Morgan found that his mouth was dry and his palms were sweating, even though the night was turning cool. 

“I know I can’t take back what I did, but the guilt was too much to carry anymore. I needed to confess what happened and hope you can all forgive me. Please don’t send us away.” He ended.

Bess put a comforting arm around him, proud that he had owned up. It may not have been the whole truth but it was as much as Morgan was capable of. 

Devon didn’t want to have to send the Martin’s away, they wouldn’t survive alone. From their records she knew Bess was a farm girl but this wasn’t cultivated land where they could just build a home for themselves. And they really did need to stick together as a group, survival could depend on it. Could she just ignore what Martin had done and just carry on as before. Listening to the talk going on around her Devon felt some kind of penalty would most likely need imposing.

“I’m glad you’ve admitted what happened, it’s not something I’d like to have kept festering. It’s better out in the open. And we can accept what happened and move on. We have enough day to day concerns to worry about.”

Not everyone shared Devon’s opinion.

“How can we be expected to trust someone like Martin, he’s already a useless member of the party. And now this.” Baines said. 

“Morgan will have to earn our trust that much I agree with. But he has as much right to be here as anyone else, it wasn’t his choice to be stranded on G889. “

Similar to the pilot Alonso Solace and indentured workers such as John danziger. The Morgan’s expected to return to the space station and not stay on the planet. But all that had changed with the explosion on the ship and the evacuation.

Devon turned to the group, “If we can agree on some kind of penalty or punishment for what Morgan has admitted, then he can stay. That’s what I’ve decided.”

“He could have reduced rations?”Baines suggested grudgingly.

“Or he could be restricted to walking, no hitching rides on the vehicles, that would hit him hard. Morgan’s not fond of walking. Danziger said.

Devon listened to the suggestions and was still pondering what to do when Bess Martin held up a hand.

“I have a suggestion” she said 

“Yes?” Devon inquired curiously. She certainly wasn’t expecting a suggestion from this quarter. 

Bess avoided looking at her husband; she could already feel the nervous tension radiating from him. She also knew that if he was to be punished it would go better for him if it was something that could be over and done with quickly. And if she was totally honest it would be easier on her also. If they accepted her suggestion. Although she wasn’t sure that they would.

She took a deep breath and then plunged on, “My father used to thrash us children when we misbehaved. We lived in quite a barren territory on Earth and there were plenty of dangers. Children were taught to obey their parents or suffer the consequence. I think it would be a suitable punishment and deterrent against further bad behavior from my husband.” 

Morgan gapped as his wife, “Bess!” he whined loudly.

Devon frowned as she mulled over the strange suggestion, “and who would administer this thrashing?” 

“I could do it.” Bess said.

That answer got many snorts from the group.

“If you don’t trust me to do it, choose someone.” Bess said and elbowed Morgan savagely in the ribs to still his complaining.

The cyborg teacher Yale stepped forward, “perhaps I would be a suitable candidate? “ He offered.

Morgan started backing away from the group, “I don’t agree to any of this!” He said and bolted for his tent.

Bess looked at Devon, “If I get Morgan to agree to a thrashing from Yale, is that acceptable to the group?” 

Mostly the group seemed to be in shock so Devon nodded, “If he agrees I’ll send Yale to your quarters.” 

Bess found her husband sitting on their bed his head buried in his cupped hands, “Oh Bess what have you done, you can’t mean that you want them to beat me. How could you be so cruel?”

Bess sat down next to Morgan and took his hand, “You know how much I rely on you Morgan and if you say no that’s okay. Maybe it would be better to have half rations and walk every day. I’m sure we won’t see many Grendlers and you can try to stay close to the vehicles.”

Morgan lifted his head, “Didn’t they say half rations or making me walk?” he said with a slight quiver in his voice.

“I’m not sure if it was either or both, you’d have to ask.”

“And won’t you be walking with me Bess? We’d be together.”

“Probably, but I’m not sure I could walk for miles and miles every day for a month.”

“A month! They’d make us walk so long?” there was a definite quaver in his voice now.

Bess shrugged, “They didn’t say Morgan, but I don’t think it would be for just a day of two.” 

Morgan sagged against his wife’s shoulder, “I don’t think I like the idea of being starved and made to walk through Grendler infested territory.”

Bess rubbed Morgan’s tense neck muscles, “Maybe it would be better to take a spanking from Yale?”

“A spanking? That doesn’t sound so bad and I’ve heard that the Yale series aren’t able to hurt people. Maybe he won’t really hit me at all, just said that to keep the peace?” Morgan said hopefully.

“Either ways it will mean you won’t need to feel guilty and keep me awake at night.” Bess said as she gave him a playful punch on the arm.

“Oww Bess that hurt.” 

After announcing his presence Yale entered the Martin’s tent. Morgan gripped his wife’s hand fiercely, “you’ll stay wont you?” he whispered.

“Good evening Bess and Morgan,” Yale began politely.

Bess stood up and pulled her husband to his feet too, “we we’re expecting you Yale.”

Yale nodded, “Julia would like your assistance with something Bess. You can leave Morgan with me. I’ll take good care of him.” 

With an effort Bess managed to pry her hand out of her husband’s grip. And had to steel herself to leave a forlorn Morgan behind.

“I’ll be back soon, be brave” she said as she left the tent.

Morgan starred at the cyborg teacher, “You’re not really going to punish me are you? I’m sure I read that your model has safe guards against violence towards humans?”

Yale smiled sympathetically at the man before him, “don’t worry Mr. Martin I won’t do any permanent damage. I am allowed to administer parental discipline, with the express orders of my owner and yours. Well I meant to say you’re wife, not owner.” He said with what he hoped was encouraging levity. 

Morgan glared at Yale, not seeing the humor of the situation at all. “Well I’ve never been thrash..er spanked before so how will this work. I’d like to get it over with if you don’t mind.” He snapped.

“As you wish, we can dispense with small talk. I’ve checked by data logs and have the required equipment to hand. So we can begin as soon as you take your trousers off.”

“Excuse me?” Morgan yelped.

Yale disappeared briefly from the tent and reappeared with a large packing crate, which he set down in the middle of the living space. He looked up at Morgan.

“I see you are not ready yet, please take your trousers off or down, which ever you choose. And came here please.”

Morgan stood routed to the spot clinging to the waist band of his pants as if he expected then to fall down at any second.

Yale took a moment or two to recheck his data logs to see how to proceed if the spankee proved recalcitrant. Nodding to himself he went over to Morgan and snagged him by the wrist and helped him get into the required position. He released Morgan’s wrist and with a firm yank had the man’s pants down. The whole surreal scene played out in slow motion for Morgan as he saw the button from the waist of his pants ping off across the tent. Then reality returned as he found himself over Yale’s knees and the evil cyborg had an unrelenting grip around his waist. Morgan started to twist and wriggle with an effort to free himself.

Yale readjusted his charge and tilted Morgan a little so he would be able to reach all the required spots required to give a good firm spanking. Satisfied he gave the brief clad bottom across his lap a good open handed slap.

“Ouch!!” Morgan yelped in surprise and tried to buck off Yale’s knee. Unfortunately the cyborg had a vise like grip and more swats landed on his behind.

After several more painful spanks Morgan decided he’d changed his mind.

“Let me up right now Yale! I’ll take starving and forced marches, I don’t want this!”

Yale smacked first the right thigh and then the left.

“Oww! Didn’t you hear what I said?” Morgan howled.

“That really would not be fair on you Mr. Martin, we’re almost half way through your spanking now.”

“What do you mean half way! Stop, stop right now! You are hurting me!” Morgan mewled.

Yale ignored the protests, he’d been warned by Mrs. Martin that her husband had a very low pain threshold and to expect him to be vocal. He administer two swats to each of the man’s sit spots and was glad that he had a firm grip as Mr. Martin was not keeping very still and cooperating as he should.

Morgan yelped and cried at each swat and knew tears weren’t far off and if he thought it would be affective with the brute of a cyborg he’d be sobbing his heart out.

By the cries and the fact he wasn’t struggling so much Yale thought it was almost time to conclude the spanking. Just to be sure he wasn’t being too severe he decided that Mr. Martin’s briefs needed to be lowered. So he attended to that.

“No! What are you doing? Leave those alone!” Morgan began and then another round of spanks fell.

“Ow, please Yale, no more. I’ll be good. I’ll do all my own chores, I’ll do extra chores! Please stop!”

Yale delivered a final two swats to the rosy red bottom across his knees and then stopped. He helpfully replaced Mr. Martin’s underwear, and he had to admit that the man’s sobbing was quite pitiful. He patted him on the back and murmured 

“there, there.”

Just the way he used to when young Ulysses Adair was feeling poorly. It seemed quite appropriate to this occasion.

Morgan realized the onslaught to his backside was over and he was then helped to his feet. Yale kept a steadying hand on Morgan’s arm as he righted himself. Yale reached down and handed Morgan his pants apologetically.

“I’m very sorry about that, I’ll be very happy to sew that button back on for you Mr. Martin” he said with a gesture toward the lack of a button on his pants waistband.

Morgan backed away from the cyborg as far as his living space would allow, “I can do that, well Bess will.” He amended.

“Very well, I’ll bid you goodnight then. Shall I send Mrs. Morgan along if I see her?” He asked.

Morgan whipped the last few tears away on the sleeve of his flannel shirt, “Please.” He replied.

Bess peeked her head into the tent to see what kind of reception she would receive, would he be cross and pouty or weepy and lovable. It could go either ways. Morgan was curled up in bed and Bess went over and sat beside him, she gently lifted the sheet and examined his red naked butt. She gave a soft gasp,

“Yale did give your naughty butt a good spanking.” Bess said as she ran a gently finger over one of the handprints.”

“Yes he did, and it really hurts.” Morgan pouted

“Poor baby,” Bess cooed.

“I told you that owning upwas a terrible idea” He whined.

“But no more nightmares and guilt sweetie. And you can ride the vehicles with me tomorrow.”

“I’ll be walking tomorrow, my butt’s gonna hurt like hell. I just know it!”

Bess glanced at Morgan’s red butt and gave it a light slap.

“Ouch! Not you too Bess.” Morgan yelped in surprise.

Grouchy and adorable, Bess smiled.


End file.
